FIFA mundial 2014
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: hay un mundial en bajoterra, quien ganara, descubranlo en esta super y sensacional historia


FIFA mundial 2014

Este va a ser un fic sobre la final del mundial, pero cambiado a una versión de BajoTerra

Kord: hemos estado tan ocupados en otras cosas que jamás fuimos a un partido del terramundial

Eli: ¿y qué es eso?

Kord: mira, es cuando todos los equipos de babosabol de las cavernas vienen a un estadio a enfrentarse hasta que solo quedan 2 equipos y quien gane se lleva la copa del terramundial

Eli: oohh, no había escuchado de eso

Trixie: es porque hemos estado muy ocupados y no hemos prestado mucha atención a las noticias últimamente

Kord: y hoy es la final

Eli: y ¿porque no vamos a ver el partido?

Kord: porque ya se han agotado las entradas y las únicas que quedan son las V.I.P y son muy caras, demasiado para ser unas simples entradas

Eli: ¿oye y tu amigo Grendel no nos puede conseguir las entradas?

Kord: ojala, pero esta es la final, ya no hay lugares y ni siquiera calificaron para la final

Eli: que mala suerte

Alfa: tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para conseguir esas entradas

Kord: si claro, como tienes más de 10 000 de oro para cada entrada V.I.P

Alfa: órale, si están caras, pero aun así puedo conseguirlas

Kord: ¿Cómo?

Alfa: no les puedo decir, pero vendré en un rato con las entradas

Eli: ¿puedo acompañarte?

Alfa: ah, no confías en mi

Eli: no, no es eso, solo es que me preocupa que algo te pase

Alfa: está bien, si puedes venir, pero tenemos que irnos justo ahora porque el partido ya va a empezar

Eli: claro, venimos en unos minutos

Y entonces ellos salieron con sus mecabestias Eli estaba al lado de Alfa haciéndole ciertas preguntas

Eli: oye amor, ¿y a dónde vamos?

Alfa: es un lugar, casi abandonado, es como si fuera un callejón del mundo ardiente

Eli: entiendo, ¿y que vamos a hacer ahí?

Alfa: tengo unos amigos que tienen el control de las entradas del partido y me deben un favor así que ellos nos pueden dar las entradas que necesitamos

Eli: entiendo, ¿y como conociste a estos chicos?

Alfa, ah, eso es fácil, un día llegaron cerca del territorio del clan sombra y el clan sombra los quería matar, así que yo los saque de ese problema y me dijeron que ahora me debían un favor, así que se los voy a cobrar pidiéndoles los boletos

Eli: bien, ¿y cuánto falta para llegar?

Alfa: ya casi llegamos estamos solo a unos metros

Entonces ellos siguieron su camino y cuando vieron a la distancia lo que parecía ser un campamento de vagos Alfa detuvo su mecabestia

Eli: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Alfa: aquí es

Eli: ¿segura?

Alfa: si, ahora solo hazte presente, no les digas, ni hagas nada

Eli: bien, creo que puedo hacer eso

Alfa: gracias

Entonces ella fue a hablar con los chicos que estaban en el campamento

Alfa: hola chicos

Chico1: hola Alfa, ya tiene tiempo que ya no nos vemos

Alfa: si un año aproximadamente

Chico2: ¿y cuéntanos a que vienes?

Alfa: vengo a cobrar el favor que me deben

Chico1: perfecto ¿Qué quieres?

Alfa: aún tienen entradas V.I.P para el partido de hoy

Chico2: claro que si

Alfa: bien, necesito 5

Chico1: claro, enseguida te las entregamos

Chico2: si, pero mientras no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo

Alfa: ah, claro él es Eli Shane

Eli: un placer conocerlos

Chico2: el placer es todo mío

Chico1: es un gusto conocerte, bien, aquí están sus entradas

Alfa: gracias, nos vemos luego

Chico1: si hasta pronto

Chico2: nos adiós

Eli: adiós, fue un placer conocerlos

Entonces Eli y Alfa salieron de regreso al refugio pero en el camino estuvieron platicando

Alfa: oye cariño, pero no vayas a decir nada de que ellos venden o dan los boletos

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: porque si no se llenaran de gente hasta los podrían matar por las entradas

Eli: de acuerdo

Entonces ellos llegaron al refugio

Kord: consiguieron las entradas

Alfa: claro que si (lo dijo con las entradas en la mano)

Kord: wow, ¿cómo las conseguiste?

Alfa: es un secreto, pero será mejor que nos vallamos si no queremos llegar tarde

Kord: si tienes razón

Ellos se dirigieron directo al campo de juego del babosabol donde se llevaría a cabo la final

Eli: ¿y que equipos jugaran en partido?

Kord: la final jugaran los animales contra los agentes

Eli: bien, ya va a empezar el partido

En eso el locutor dice

Locutor: bien, en este momento estamos arrancando la final del terramundial, los dos equipos han hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí, después de la goleada que le metieron los animales a los verdeamarela quien sabe cómo les vaya a los agentes, y empieza el partido

El partido se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido puesto que ya habían pasado 36 minutos y seguían sin meter una anotación ningún equipo, solo se las pasaban de lado a lado, se robaban el balón y se lo volvían a robar

Alfa: esto se está poniendo aburrido

Eli: si tienes razón

Ya acabo el tiempo del partido y nada, se fueron al tiempo extra y en el minuto 113

Locutor: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, GOL, GOL, GOL GOOOOOOOOOL DE LOS ANIMALES!

Kord: al fin un gol, ¡si vamos animales si pueden!

Y así se continuo el partido al final los animales ganaron 1-0 les entregaron la copa del terramundial y a los agentes les entregaron las medallas de segundo lugar

_**FIN.**_


End file.
